This invention relates to skylight protectors, and more particularly, to skylight protectors that prevent hail damage to skylights installed in residential or commercial building roofs.
In most areas of the country, and particularly in areas subject to frequent severe thunderstorms, it is not uncommon for hailstorms to damage or destroy unprotected skylights in buildings. Destruction of skylights often leads to even more serious water damage to the interior of such buildings. Thus, there is a need for a means of preventing skylight damage, and especially for such a means that is inexpensive, effective and easy to install.
There have been efforts in the past to protect skylights with a wire mesh covering. U.S. Pat. No. 1,236,008 to Rysdon shows a skylight with an integral protective netting built into the skylight. The protective netting as taught by Rysdon has to be included in the initial construction of the skylight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,788 to Sandow shows a skylight guard including a mesh covering for mounting on a skylight frame. The Sandow device is primarily intended to prevent a person from inadvertently falling through the skylight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,934 to Coyne et al shows a skylight protector which again is primarily designed to prevent a person from falling through the skylight.
U.S. Design Pat. No 354,817 shows a skylight protector similar to the one shown in the above-noted Sandow patent.
There is a continuing need for a simple skylight protector that is effective, easily installed, and that can protect a range of skylight sizes.